A Brand New World
by JAAW-Sama
Summary: In this story Sosuke Aizen finds himself exiled to a whole new world. A world filled with pirates, government oppression, and secrets around every corner. How will the world change Aizen, and how will he change the world. Read as he begins a journey 15 years from where the One Piece story is now, and see how things can be changed when he comes. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: He guys its me, and guess what were finally here. I have been wanting to write a story about Aizen from Bleach going to a different world. And, I finally had the confidence after I read similar stories, who are worlds above mine. In particular I took inspiration and got ideas from the stories God of a New World and Fortune favors the bold. Both great stories, and I highly recommend anyone interested in this concept to go on and read those. Thank you all for reading my story, and I really hope y'all like it. **

(**PS: This chapter will probably be updated later to give more info, fix any mistakes I made, and organize it better if needed.) **

**(Aizen POV)**

"Sosuke Aizen! We have reached a decision for your new sentence."

I smirked at the members of Central 46 they stared at me. After the whole Yhwach incident, they had been deliberating on my sentence.

That was 20 years ago, and now they have finally decided. Their decision did not matter to me, even in the slightest. If I wanted to I could break out of these flimsy seals and leave this chair. But watching these fools scramble around was quite enjoyable, so I stayed. For now.

I glanced to my left, I could see the remaining Gotei 13 captains as well as Ichigo Kurosaki accompanied by his friends, and what seemed to be his son and another child. More than likely the offspring of Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. I remember hearing about their child being born while I was in Muken. The captains seemed on edge, and from my seat, I could tell a few of them were hoping for my death. Especially Toshiro. Still many centuries too young to be a real threat.

My smirk deepened as I could tell they knew their hopes would not come to fruition. Even if I was 'sealed" and 'weakened', I am still immortal and the Hogyoku is still within me. If they tried to execute me they would fail, and potentially release me. Not like this is restraining me anyway. I turned my attention back to the members of Central 46.

"Took you long enough, what have you ants decided?"

That got a reaction.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! You should be thankful that we don't end your treacherous life now."

I rolled my one unsealed eye, pathetic. My antics work to enrage them every time. Predictable, and simple minded was what each and everyone of the people here were. No wonder they keep needing help to exist. Might as well continue to goad them while i'm here.

"Do you honestly expect me to fear such an empty threat? If you could have killed me then I would be dead, but here I am."

There was an audible growl from a number of the people in the building, and I had to hold in my laughter.

"No matter Sosuke, as we said a new sentence has been determined for you."

"And, I'll ask again. What have you ants decided?"

"If only we could kill you, but no we have come up with a far better punishment. Instead of keeping you hear to rot away in Muken we will send you away. To an entirely different existence."

"Ha! Am I to believe that you have actually acquired technology that can do that."

"Yes, with the combined efforts of Captain Kurotsuchi and Kisuke Urahara, we've developed this technology, though it is still experimental but they say it will work only once."

This was interesting. If those two worked together, I'm sure that there will be some semblance of success. But is this in the best interest of me. Going to an entirely different universe free from my restraints here was a deal truly worth taking, but I can't let that show. If so then they might decided not to do it. They think this will be a punishment, but in actuality, they are about to give me the greatest gift ever. The chance to make my dreams a reality again. Now it's time to put on a show.

"AS IF I WOULD EVER ALLOW MYSELF TO BE EXILED FROM THE SOUL SOCIETY! WHO DO YOU ANTS THINK YOU ARE. I AM A GOD AND NONE OF YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO PUT YOUR JUDGMENT ON ME."

That exclamation should be enough to convince them to do it, but just in case.

I allowed a small sliver of my Reiatsu to explode from my body and I could feel the entire building shake and crack under a mere fraction of what I could do. The weaker Shinigami in the room instantly passed out, and I could see everyone in the room physically sweat in fear, but I wasn't going to escape. I quickly receded my Reiatsu back into my body and feigned fatigue. And, I got the reaction I wanted.

"HA HA HA HA, it seems we have chosen correctly. Luckily we have already prepared for the dimensional travel. Begin the process."

The moment he said that I felt the floor underneath me descend and I was lowered into an entirely hidden chamber. It was gray with multi-colored light bulbs all over the wall. Each hummed with power, and I could tell tell Reiatsu was in each. In front of me was a large bulb that had nothing but pure white light emanating from it. I could feel the enormous amount of Reiatsu surrounding me, but it was still less than my own, and if I had the Hogyoku there would be no comparison. Then by floating into the chamber from the top came Kisuke and Kurotsuchi, each holding a button in their hands.

"Now then, Aizen, I wonder if you'll survive this."

Kurotsuchi smiled like the mad scientist he was and looked at me like I was a rat. As planned. For someone to be so intelligent yet so blinded by their own pride was quite deplorable. He reminds me somewhat of Szayel Aporro.

"Of course I will. My existence is far above your little machine."

Kisuke was the next one to speak.

"Well, either way, this will be quite interesting. You ready Mayuri."

"Yes I hope we get to see something interesting."

I faked a sneer just to continue my part just in case. The two them smirked at me, and then pressed their respective buttons at the same time. The moment they did all the lights in the room turned into an intensive and burning white. The large bulb in front of me made a humming sound and then turned blue. A blue stream of light shot out of the bulb and hit me directly almost as if I was electrocuted, but every one of my cells simultaneously and with the power of lighting bolt. To most, this would be anguish incarnate, but to me, it was truly exhilarating. I have long since surpassed what they would consider pain. Now, even if I am electrocuted, burned, chopped into pieces, or even completely eviscerated, I will feel no pain.

My vision filled more and more with the electric blue until eventually, that was all I could see. For a good few seconds there was nothing but blue, but then everything went white and then black with a Boom.

**(Unknown Time and place Later)**

My eyes slightly twitched open as scrambled thoughts began to form in my mind. The first thing I noticed was the fact that all the bindings that had been on me for the last few decade were completely gone. There was also a dull ache in the center of my chest. Where the Hogyoku is. I groaned knowing I was going to have to get up eventually, but before that, it would be best to observe my surroundings. I moved my neck so I was looking to my left to see where I was.

I could tell that I was in a house, and I was also in a bed in one of the rooms. The walls and ceiling were a light brown, there were two closed glass windows, a desk underneath them, a door that likely led to a closet, and there was a tanish rug on the ground. Now that I had scanned everything in my physical vision, I had to at least check with my reiatsu I let only the tiniest sliver sneak out of my body, but it would be more than enough to scan the entire building and the surrounding area.

When I did I could tell that there was one human besides myself in the house, and there seemed to be no one around the house. The woman seemed to be in the kitchen and based n the sun and the shadows in my room I can tell that she was probably preparing dinner. She had no spiritual pressure, and more than likely was just a normal human being. Now that my surrounding had been checked I turned my attention back to the Hogyoku noting the still burning area.

The first thing I did was swipe my hand to the right and send the cover falling to the ground. I then got into a sitting position on the bed and turned my head to look at my chest. I was genuinely shocked by what I saw.

In the center of my chest where the perfectly spherical Hogyoku was normally embedded, there was now a half circle of what was the Hogyoku. The bluish half circle was embedded in my flesh, but the area that was missing left a hole in the exact same size of the remaining Hogyoku. I moved my hand to my mouth and leaned over thinking about what to do. The Hogyoku was supposedly a perfect material, and could not be broken but it obviously was.

"**Aizen."**

I heard the echoey voice of the Hogyoku speak to me mentally in the first time since I was originally sealed.

"Why Hogyoku I finally hear your voice."

"**Yes, Aizen it has been a while but we have bigger concerns before catching up."**

"You mean the fact that we are in an entirely different universe."

"**No, I care not for where I am located. The problem is that I have been split." **

"Yes I noticed, but I thought that you were supposed to be indestructible so how can this be."

"**I know not Aizen. I can only assume that us traveling through the dimensions caused some sort of distortion inside me. However, it seems that I did not split perfectly in half."**

"What do you mean Hogyoku."

"**Instead of braking perfectly the piece that split away from your body seems to have shattered into 6 individual shards. I can sense that they still exist somewhere in this world, but I can not pinpoint there location. I do apologize Aizen."**

"Does this split affect me Hogyoku?"

"**It is possible. You may not be able to draw as much power out of me, and you may not be able to evolve is something happens. However, I don't believe your current abilities, or immortality should be affected. Also, I believe if you can find the rest of me then I will be at full strength again."**

"Very well that will be our main goal for the time being, but before we can begin I must learn everything I can about this new world. So, let's begin, shall we."

I stood off the bed and the first thing I did was go to the closet and as I expected there was a robe hanging in there. More than likely the owner of the house. I quickly put the robe on and before I left used my hands to change the style of my hair to the one I had when I was a captain. A shame there are no glasses, but I will make do. So,walked out of the room, and I walked to where I knew the woman would be. When I go to the kitchen I stopped at the door and peered into the room. The woman was turned away from me and seemed to be cooking some food.

She had strawberry red hair that pooled at the bottom of her neck, her skin was a tanned copper as if she had worked in the sun quite a bit, she was wearing a thin purple tank top, tight black pants, and black sandals. She had no weapons, and it seemed like she wasn't very strong either so I didn't have to worry about being attacked. But, i should stay on my guard nonetheless.

So, I knocked on the frame of the door loud enough for her to hear, and she immediately turned towards me and jumped back when she saw me, almost jumping onto the stove. She looked at me in shock, and It took her a few seconds to realize who I was, but when she did it seemed like she slightly relaxed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you would wake up anytime soon. Anyway, please sit down."

I slyly smirked, but to her, it would look like an innocent smile. I plan on getting as much information out of her as possible. I sat down at the table as instructed, and she sat down across from me.

"So, who are you?"

I expected this. I know I can't just tell her that I am a former soul reaper who betrayed his people, gained the power of a god to kill a god, and got beaten by a little orange haired teenager. Then spent 20 years in prison for it, and am here because I was exiled.

"My name is Sosuke Aizen and I am a traveling swordsman."

"Okay...so that's why you had that sword with you. It's a good thing I didn't get rid of it."

Yes, as I had instructed Kyoka Suigetsu to materialize if I was ever rendered unconscious.

"Yes thank you."

"Your welcome, but why did you fall from the sky."

I can't tell her anything about me, but I should be able to convince her to believe one of my lies.

"You see since I have been doing this for so long I have acquired a number of enemies who want revenge. This was one of those time, and before you ask I can't go anymore in detail just in case."

She nodded with a slightly serious expression. Though I could tell she wanted more.

"Anyway, I forgot to ask what is your name?"

"My name is Camila. Camila Tsukine."

"And where are we."

"What you don't know. This is the Sabaody archipelago."

I had no idea what that meant, but I was going to find out.

**(3 hours later)**

After 3 hours of getting everything I could out of Camila, I began to contemplate everything I had learned. I was on a new planet, and on this planet, they are currently in an era called the great pirate era. As such many of them head to his area in the world called the grand line where they hope for fame and fortune. Most die, but some make it here which is the Sabaody Archipelago which is also the last island in the paradise section of the new world. Behind the Red Line is the New world a place only for the strong. It would also seem that there was a world government with multiple branches whose main jobs are to protect that government and at the top of this government are the Celestial Dragons who see themselves as gods and treat everything else as their own personal playthings. Truly fascinating.

"Thank you, Camila. I am sorry that I had to trouble you with my questions."

She smiled, and I internally rolled my eyes knowing she fell for my little act again.

"Your very welcome Aizen, you coming from such a secluded island must have been hard. I mean they must have been really secluded."

"Yes, yes, but I have another question."

"What is it?"

"When I crashed did you see any bluish jewel shards around my crash site?"

Her face seemed to tense, and I knew she was about to tell me something bad.

"Well, when you crashed and I found you there was one jewel shard on the ground near you. It matched that broken one implanted in your chest, but it only seemed to be a small part of it."

"Yes, that is what I need where is it?"

"Well, you see when you crashed a celestial dragon just so happened to be walking in the area. I was able to hide your body but he saw the jewel and claimed it as his own."

Damn. To think I would already have problems with the celestial dragons, but just because they have it means nothing to me. No one takes what is mine, and especially no pompous Noble.

"The Celestial dragons live in the Holy land Mariejois correct."

"Yes, but there is no way you can get your shard back. Once something falls into the hands of those damn celestial dragons, then there is nothing left to do. If you anger them then the entire world government will be at your throat in a second. You understand Aizen don't you."

I smirked.

"Indeed I do,... in 2 days I will be invading Mariejois."

**(2 days later. In the begging of the night.)**

"Aizen this is your last chance to not die."

I looked back at her and smiled. In the past 2 days, I had been studying and observing the Celestial Dragons in Sabaody and any knowledge I could get on the layout of Mariejois. As well as learning more about this world. I had also acquired a new outfit. Which consisted on a long white overcoat which I only buttoned in the middle, a black shirt, black pants, and white boots.

Today in the dead of night I will be invading Mariejois to get back one of the shards of the Hogyoku. If anyone got in my way, I was going to kill them.

"Worry not Camilla I will not die, nor will I get caught."

"Aizen you must really not understand just how stupid you are being. These are Celestial dragons here. Just one word and they can kill everyone in an entire nation, ant not get in any trouble. Just hitting one of them will make the entire World Government your enemy. Do you honestly think that you can win this fight."

I smirked. Yes I had thought about all that, but from observing everyone in this world that I had seen so far, not one of them felt like a threat to me. Besides I am Sosuke Aizen, and I do not fear governments, I topple them to create a world like I want. I made the entire soul society my enemy, so if it comes down to me doing it again. Then I will. And I just might even if this mission goes well..

"Trust me Camilla."

She huffed, but in these 2 days she had grown closer to me, and she began to trust me. Though she still didn't know me too well.

"Alright, Aizen I trust you. I'll be waiting at the house for your return."

"Thank you Camilla,"

With that I began walking away from her, and she turned around and began walking back to the town. Once I was out of sight from all prying eyes, I turned to the direction Mariejois was, and then I smirked. I activated Shunpo, and at the speeds unimaginable to most I zoomed through the woods, up the red line, and skidded to a stop directly in front of the gate that lead to the living area of the celestial dragons.

After reading so much on the structure of Mariejois I was able to determine where I needed to be, and I achieved my destination in one attempt. Now I stood in front of a giant golden door with a wall on either side, and I knew that behind that door was where the Celestial dragons lived. Where a shard of the Hogyoku was.

"Can you sense it Hogyoku?"

"**Yes, Aizen being so close to it now. I can guide you to exactly where it is."**

"Excellent, so let's begin."

By now the two guards who were stationed at the gate noticed me, and began to walk up to me. The were quite lax as they didn't even have their weapons drawn yet, and they didn't even have a defensive stance. Truly pitiful, but I suppose this would be natural if this place has never been attacked. These guards probably have never even experienced a battle. Oh well.

Before the guards could even say anything I materialized Kyoka Suigetsu in my hand, and in less that the blink of an eye I decapitated both the guards, and made my sword de-materialized again. Both their bodys collapsed on the ground, with pools of blood forming where their heads use to be.

I continued towards the door when I suddenly felt a new presence climb up onto the side of the wall on the ground. The person had climbed up which meant that they had climbed the red wall, and gotten up here but if what I remember is correct the red wall was many thousands of meters tall. The new entity was obviously not human as he had red scaly skin, fins, gills, and he was taller than the average person. He also had a large supply of weapons attached to his back and his belt as well as a sword in his hand.

If I remember correctly, in this world there are far more races and creatures and I believe Fishman were a type as well.

"And who might?"

The fishman just frowned at me, and lunged forward swinging his sword. I sighed not really trying to fight him unless I had to so I put my finger up, and stopped his full swing before it could hit me. His blade didn't even pierce my skin. The fishman looked in disbelief at this, and he tried to attack me four more times. I blocked each one with my finger as well.

After doing that he stepped back and glared at me.

"Who are you?"

He asked me, and I smirked.

"I won't tell you my name, but i'm not your enemy."

He looked at me with rage and disbelief.

"All humans say that, but never mean it. I'll never trust you humans again."

"That's fine, but i'm still not your enemy. However, by the way you're dressed, you being here, and you being a fishman I can only assume that your here for revenge against the Celestial dragons. Right."

He looked me up and down and grunted as my answer.

"Very well then we can be allies for a little while."

He looked at me in confusion, and apprehension. By now I had already figured out that this fishman was probably an escaped slave because I know that Celestial dragons love to enslave their kind, and he had so much hate in his eyes when I mentioned them.

"You see I am here to retrieve something that the Celestial dragons stole from me, and I was just about to infiltrate them myself, but since your here I can use you. I will make an opening for you to get in, and you will be able to accomplish your goals as well as cause as much of a distraction as possible. By doing this I will be able to retrieve what I want far easier. And, to assist you I will also kill as all the soldier or dragons I meat. Deal."

He looked me up and down again, but this time he seemed to be considering what I was saying. We stood there for a second before a responded.

"Deal, human but if you betray me I will kill you."

"Noted."

With that I turned away from him, and put my hands together at my side, and thought of the Hado I wanted to use. When I did blue energy began to form in my hand growing bigger ad bigger as two Sokatsuis merged in them. The fishman looked in shock as what I was doing and he instinctively backed away.

" Number 63, Soren Sokatsui."

With both my palms together I made a pushing motion with the blue vibrant ball of energy pulsating around them. Then with great speed a blast of blue energy shot from my hands, and headed straight for the door.

There was a BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!, and the golden doors were immediately blown to smithereens. The blast was so strong that a large plume of smoke quickly encompassed the area around the door, us, and most like the surrounding city area. This was the perfect cover to move with. I turned to the fishman, and he was looking at me in a almost fearful way. But he nodded to me, and I gave a small one to him as well.

With that He ran in before me through the smoke, and through the gigantic hole which had been formed by the blast. I on the underhand walked through the heavy smoke,a nd walked through the gigantic hole as well.

"Alright Hogyoku where do I go?"

"**The shard is 4.3 kilometers away from your current position, in a directly diagonal direction."**

"Well then let us go, and on the way we will slaughter any dragon or soldier we come across."

Just as I said that a group of marine soldiers began to come in view. They were running, presumably to see what the explosion was. Unluckily for them they were going to meet me. Once they got close enough to notice me, I turned to them and with speed far superior to their own, I sped through their ranks. Once I was on the opposite sides of them I turned and smirked as each and every one of them split in half at the waist.

When I had moved I had cut everyone of them in half, but because my attacks were so fast there was a time lag before the cuts took affect. I continued on this path, cutting down in soldiers that I could find with no mercy whatsoever. Now, yes I could have just shunnpoed over to where I needed to be but I had made a deal with the fishman, and also why shouldn't I enjoy myself before I leave.

After 10 minutes of me making my way to where I needed to be I had killed at least 200 soldiers on my way each dying with a single swipe of my sword, but I hadn't seen any Celestial dragons come out yet. I suppose this is to be expected given the fact that they were probably all weaker than the average in human. They remind me of nobles in the soul society who thought they were strong because of their family's name. Well, all lies come crashing down soon enough.

There was a boom to my left, and I glanced in the direction and could see the massive fire get another area. Explosions like that had been going on for the last 9 minutes, and they were probably due to the fishman attacking the marines and dragons. In fact I believe he might be trying to free the enormous amount of slaves that were here. I wonder how this will affect the world, but I can't let myself be found out. That's why the fishman is so useful. With everyone focusing on him, no one will be looking for me, and if anyone here does see me i'll kill them before they can tell anyone else.

"**We have arrived Aizen."**

Stopped walking and looked at the mansion that was in front of me. It had about 8 above ground floors, there a number of crystal like windows, golden engravings lined the walls, golden frames and doors, and a golden roof. Such a waste, all that gold would have been better used by funneling it back into their forces and getting more troops for more power. Instead so much of it is here wasting it's time away.

I shook my head, and walked to the front door of the mansion. I released my reiatsu and it went inside the house checking every crevice and finding anyone in the building. All the people in the building were inside what I would assume a treasure room, but the majority of the people there were slaves by the way they were chained, and only one celestial dragon was there. Now that I knew that I was ready to proceed.

I brought my leg up and kicked the golden door, sending both sides flying inwards ripping of their hinges and crashing into the far wall. I then simply walked into the building and went straight to where the celestial dragon was. Once I got to the area in the house, I walked into the large room which like I had saw with my reiatsu all but one of the people in the room were chained to the walls, and the one that wasn't was standing over a mountain of golden objects. He was wearing the standard white cloak of the Celestial dragons, and he was looking through the pile for something. He hadn't even noticed me enter the room.

"So, how's your day been."

I asked with the most blatantly condescending voice I had done sense I got here. The Celestial dragon jumped at my voice and turned to me in shock.

"Who are you? How dare you enter my home."

"Oh is this your home I thought it was just a landfill full of trash."

He frowned at me.

"How dare you, I am far above you mere human."

He brought out a golden pistol that he had in his pocket and aimed it at me.

"Now die."

He fired three shots, but to me it meant nothing. I let the bullets hit me directly in my chest, and the impact caused holes to be blown into my chest. However, because of my immortality the holes immediately closed leaving no damage at all.

The Dragon stared at me, and he seemed to be shaking with fear.

"Wh..What in the world."

I smirked and began to walk closer to him, and I materialized my zanpakuto in my head again. The Dragon's face contorted into one of fear, and he backed up but he could only go back a few inches because of the massive pile of gold behind me.

"You slaves kill him! KILL HIM NOW!"

None of the slaves moved a muscle. They all wanted me to kill him.

"Well, Celestial dragon it seems that you've been abandoned."

By now I was within one foot of him,and I could see the fear etched into his face.

"Pleas, please, please i'll….give you whatever you want."

"Alright then, a few days ago you took a purple shard from Sabaody, why don't you just give that to you do that I won't hurt you."

He nodded, and put his hands past his collar grabbing a necklace that had been hidden behind it. He pulled the necklace up and out came a shard of the Hogyoku which was my goal. He handed it to me, and I grabbed it.

"There now you won't hurt me right."

"That's right I won't hurt you...I'll kill you."

Before he could realize what i said I swiped my sword, and his head rolled off his neck.

"Thank you very much, Celestial Dragon."

**AN: Thank you for reading this far, and I really do hope you like it. More chapters will be coming, and if your interested go check out my other fan fiction the Summoned Prince if you haven't. Thanks anyway, and I hope you have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys sorry I haven´t been posting anything lately, but School has just been very time-consuming. Thank you all for reading this, and you guys and girls were the ones who inspire me to continue writing this story. Thank you for everything, and I hope you enjoy.**

**(Aizen POV)**

I looked at the severed head of the Celestial Dragon which was frozen in a face of agony, and a pool of thick red blood began to form at its base. A fitting sight for one who claimed to be a god. Now onto the task that matters. I turned my attention away from the head and looked back at the shard of the Hogyoku which was my hand.

"**Give it to me Aizen, so I may absorb it."**

"I know Hogyoku."

I held the shard in two of my fingers, and I pointed it towards my half of the Hogyoku which was implanted in my chest. I moved the shard closer and closer to my chest until the very tip of it touched the larger piece of the Hogyoku, and the two began to meld into one. It was almost like shoving something into thick mud. That would be the closest example of how it looked as the pieces become one again.

The process only took a few seconds but once it was completed, the shard had fully merged with the rest of the Hogyoku, and the Hogyoku had grown larger equal to the size of the shard. I could feel a rush of energy flow into me from the Hogyoku, and I allowed it to stay in me for a moment before sending it back to the Hogyoku. I do not need its powers at the moment.

I then turned to look at the slaves who were chained to the walls. They all had different expressions plastered upon their faces. Ranging from terrified to outright crying from happiness. In all honesty, I had felt no sympathy for them, and the reason I killed the celestial dragon was that he had stolen from me, and he reminded me of the members of the noble families back in the Seireitei. It had nothing to do with the slaves, and it could be dangerous if I let them live, or this may just turn in my favour if I allow them to live.

I released some of my spiritual pressure and focused it around each of the slave's chains which bound them to the walls, and without any pause, each of the chains shattered into dozens of tiny shards.

"You are all free to go, but I must ask something of you all. Never tell anyone that I was the one who freed you. Instead, there is a Fish man here who is freeing slaves, so I want you all to say that he was the one who freed you. However, I hope I can count on all of you should I require assistance. Understood."

There was silence as all of them seemed to comprehend what I was saying, and one after another they nodded at me and began to run out of the room to whatever their fate held for them.

Not that I can blame them for being so eager to escape. Everything played out just as I suspected it would, except for one small thing. Standing in front of me was a boy who could only be about 12 or 13 years old. The boy had black hair which was covered in dirt and grime, he had chocolate brown eyes which had dulled from his time as a slave, he had pale skin that had a slight greenish tint to it from more than likely food poisoning, and he was only wearing tattered shorts that could barely cover his more private areas.

"How can I help you, little boy?"

I asked expecting him to thank me, but he didn't.

"C...Could….Could you...take me with you."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I am sorry but that will not be possible. I suggest you leave now before soldiers arrive. I won't save you again."

I turned away from the child and began to make my way towards the door when he said something that I would never have expected to hear from a 12-year-old.

"I WANT POWER!"

I turned to the boy and looked at him. However, this time I actually looked at him, to his very soul, and I could see it. He had potential if nurtured correctly he could become a monster above monsters in this world. In fact, he has almost the same degree of potential as Ichigo Kurosaki in this world at least.

"And what may I ask, what would you use that power for?"

He stopped and seemed to think about what his answer would be.

"I would use the power to get revenge on everybody who wronged me. I would use it to fight Celestial Dragons. I would use my powers to topple this very world and make it a place where no one has to go through what I did.

I could see the determination in his eyes, and the boiling rage that was comparable to the endless fury of the sun. He will do nicely as my first soldier.

"Very well, but in return for me taking you away from here, and me giving you powers beyond your wildest dreams, there is a condition. That condition is that you will be loyal to me, and that is all. Do you accept?"

"Yes!"

Without any hesitation he answered, and I smiled knowing that he had no intention of deceiving me. I may actually like this child soon.

"Very well, but before we go tell me your name."

He nodded.

"My name is Slade D Jackel."

I nodded, and then from the corner of my eye, I caught the sight of a sheathed blade sticking out from the mountain of treasure that was in the middle of the room.

"Go take that sword. The celestial dragon won't be needing it anymore."

He nodded and ran to collect the sword. Once he did and came back to me we both left the mansion, but we were not leaving Mariejois yet. Since we're here we might as well cause as much destruction while we can. And that is exactly what we did.

The next 45 minutes were quite fun for me, but utter hell for all who stood in my way. Slade and I walked down one of the roads of Mariejois, passing many collapsed buildings and raging fires in all directions. I could sense another group of Marines running towards us, but by now I had already killed at least 500 of them, so another 20 or so was of no concern. I pointed my index finger towards the oncoming group, and gathered reiatsu at the very point, choosing the particular Hado I wished to use.

"Hado number 4, Byakurai."

When I said that the reiatsu that had gathered into a sphere at the tip of my index finger instantly morphed into a concentrated ball of lighting, and it shot at the group at the speed of lighting in the form of lighting. There wasn't a moment for the marines to realize what had happened before the entire group was torn to shreds by my attack, and all of them died falling to the ground in burnt husks.

"How do you do that Lord Aizen?"

I looked down at Slade who was walking slightly behind me, and he was obviously scared of everything that was happening, but he knew he had to follow me if he wanted to get out of here.

"Hmm, it's a special technique originating from my homeland. When we leave I may show you more, but I doubt you´ll be able to replicate them anytime soon."

He nodded, but I could see that he was trying to resist smiling at the mention of me teaching him. By now I had more than accomplished my end of the bargain, and there was no reason for us to stay here any longer. I could easily sense that the Fishman had also done quite a bit of damage to the city, and he had freed quite a number of slaves. Everything had gone better than I had originally planned, and I didn't even have to reveal my face to this world. Yet.

"Are you ready to go Slade?"

He nodded, and I turned my attention to the Hogyoku which I had covered with my clothes again.

"I can still teleport correct?"

Slade looked at me confused, but I paid him little attention. However, it is quite annoying that I have to speak out loud to converse with the Hogyoku. I will work on that later when I have some alone time.

"**Indeed Aizen, and for the record, I dislike this method of conversation as well."**

"Thank you."

Slade was looking at me like I had a third head, and I smiled just a little at his innocence.

"Lord Aizen, who are you speaking to?"

"It is of no concern to you, yet. Anyway, we are leaving Slade. Brace yourself."

I placed my hand on Slade's shoulders and thought about where I wanted to go. There was a slight moment where nothing happened, but then Slade and I began to glow white. At first, it was faint and barely noticeable, but it quickly intensified until both our forms were completely white, and then the light around us faded away.

Just as expected we were now standing at the front of Camila's house on Sabaody. It's still night time, and there was no sign of anything that had happened on Mariejois yet. I'm sure sometime tomorrow there will be a paper about the Fishman who solely devastated Mariejois. It will be a lovely read. I looked down at the very top step of the house, and I could see Camila laying down on it slightly shivering from the cool breeze that flowed through the area. I shook my head because I could understand why she was out here. She had probably thought that she would wait out here all night for me to return, but she fell asleep instead. It is quite amusing in all honesty.

"Where are we?"

I looked at Slade who was turning his head left and right trying to discern where we were and probably coming off of the shock of teleporting from Mariejois so suddenly. However, what caught my attention was right when he turned his head away from me I could see it. The hoof of the celestial dragons burned onto the base of his neck. I had read about that mark in books, and it was said once you got the mark, it meant you were forever the property of the celestial dragons. I could feel just a bit of emotion ignited within me, but it quickly died out as my composer resituated itself. Though it did make me feel happier that I killed the celestial dragon.

"We are at the Sabaody Archipelago, Slade. And this is the house of an acquaintance of mine. We will be staying here for quite a while."

"Yes, Lord Aizen."

"By the way Slade. For now, I want you to just call me Aizen. Unless I am training you, or instruct you otherwise."

"Alright."

I nodded, and we both walked up the four steps that lead to the porch of Camilia's house. When we got to the porch I grabbed Camila and held her in my arms, similar to how a groom would carry his bride.

"Slade there is a key hidden under that pot. Grab it and use it to open the front door."

"Okay."

He went over to the pot I had nodded at and lifted it to find the key as expected. I then tuned out the world and began to plan my next move. I smiled as I began to see what I wanted to do. Yes, I could see past my journey of collecting just the shards of the Hogyoku. Soon, I will begin to change this world. And no one will stand in my way.

**(No one's POV)**

Fleet Admiral Sengoku sat at his desk which was covered in a mountain of papers and books each having to deal with the fall out of what they were calling the Fisher Tiger incident. However, even that wasn't the worst part. The part that weighed on Sengoku's mind the most was the sheer magnitude of destruction, and the trail it followed. Just an hour ago Sengoku had conversed with the guards, major leaders of the marines, and heads of the scientific division, and all of them had come to the same conclusion. There was no way in hell that a single Fishman could have done this much damage. Entire miles of Mariejois were smouldering rubles and almost 1000 marines were killed. Even a few celestial dragons were found dead, and 1000s of slaves were gone. Sengoku thought who could have helped him. The Yonkos all have the power to do it, but none of them were anywhere near the red line then. Sengoku's frown deepened by the second. Then he was interrupted.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Sengoku looked up from the papers on his desk and looked at the door to his office.

"Come in."

The door opened and in walked Vice-Admiral Garp, Sengoku's old-time friend.

"How's it going Sengoku?"

"Garp I don't have time for any games right now. I'm swamped with paper from the Fisher Tiger incident."

"Yeah, I can see and that is exactly what I came here to talk about."

Sengoku looked from his papers and could see that Garp's face was one of seriousness. A rare sight indeed.

"What do you mean Garp?"

"What I want to know is simple. Do you think whoever helped Fisher Tiger will do something again."

There was a thick moment of silence as both of them contemplated exactly what that question meant. And then Sengoku answered

"Garp. I would be a fool to think that they wouldn't."

**(2 years later In sabaody)(Slade's POV)**

"_AH!"_

"_Stop."_

"_Help me."_

"_Please no."_

"_OWWW!"_

"_DAMN YOU CELESTIAL DRAGONS."_

"_DIE"_

"_Mercy please."_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

I launched up instantly waking up from that awful dream. For the last year or so that is all I 've been able to dream about. All the voices of the people who I have seen the Celestial Dragons hurt and the dream always ends the same way. With the laughter of the Celestial dragons. That god awful laughter which always sounded like someone was constantly using a branding iron on my heart.

After that, though, I was able to get out of bed and quickly changed into some clothes. Which consisted of a dark navy blue hoodie, a red t-shirt, black jeans with a chain on my left side, and a pair of grey shoes. I grabbed my sword which I had gotten from the celestial dragon that Aizen killed. I named it Firestorm because when you unsheathed the blade you would see red flame markings all over the blade. I holstered the sword on my hip and left the room.

I went straight to the kitchen where I saw Camilla sitting at the table eating her breakfast. When she saw me she smiled and waved. Ever since Aizen brought me here, she has been the closest thing to a mother figure that I can remember. She fed me food that I once could only dream of, bought me clothes that were comfortable and clean, taught me basic stuff like math and reading, and she was always kind to me.

I smiled at Camilla, we both said good morning, I sat down across from her and ate my breakfast which she had so kindly prepared. I quickly inhaled almost all my food and earned Camilla's look of amazement at how fast I could eat. When I first came she would say that the number of groceries she had to buy quadrupled thanks to me. Though by now she has gotten used to it.

"Say, Camilla, where did Aizen go?"

She looked up at me, and it seemed as if she remembered something important because her face immediately shot into one of surprise.

"Oh yeah, he did tell me to tell you something. He said that he was heading into town to observe a situation that might prove beneficial to himself and you."

I was about to say something but before I could I heard the front door open, and a moment later Aizen walked into the kitchen. He was wearing a white-collar shirt, khakis, and some plain running shoes. He also had his hair in its wavy style, he had his glasses on which he didn't need, and he had Kyoka Suigetsu strapped to his side. His signature smile rested on his face, but I could tell that he had something planned.

"Good morning Aizen."

Camilla and I both said that at the same time.

"Good morning to you both."

He walked over to us and took a piece of toast off the table.

"Aizen, where did you go?"

I asked looking up at him as he nibbled on his toast.

"Ah, yes I should explain that. You see as I predicted a while ago, the events at Mariejois shook the World government to its very core. They feel vulnerable now, and they followed my plan to a T. For a while now they have ramped up their recruiting methods, and have nearly doubled their size with young delusional children filled with ideas of grandeur."

"So...why would you care about those damn Marines?"

"Simple, you see I want myself and Slade to join the Marines."

"...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

2 hours later, and all I could think about was the fact that this whole situation is such a drag. After Aizen explained to Camilla and me the reasons for us joining the Marines which were him looking for info on some jewels he wants, infiltrating the organization which we will be fighting eventually, and building allies and connections throughout the world. He also said that with everything I have gained from my training should make getting into Marines a summer stroll. I'm pretty sure I'm somewhere in the officer levels, and Aizen has to be admiral level at least.

I groan as I'm forced to stand in line with a bunch of the other people who want to be Marines. There were hundreds upon hundreds of people clambering trying to make their way into the Marines. There were so many people who came, and the Marines were forced to split the massive group in half and send us to two different locations. Unfortunately, Aizen got sent with the other group, and now I'm here being forced to hear all the bullshit the Marines are sprouting. Such as how they are true justice, pirates are a scourge on the world, and how we could all join in something great. The only interesting information that was said in this introduction was that the famous Marine hero Garp would be observing all recruitment efforts here today. Though right now he was with the other group. After a few more minutes the Marine who had been talking explained the test.

"Listen up recruits. Since Vice Admiral Garp is here he wanted to give you all the chance to skip through a few ranks in the Marines and attain an officer rank. Only the very best will earn this reward. So to accomplish this goal we will have Captain Ciel here who will fight each of you, and we will grade you all on your performances. WHO'S READY!"

There were a bunch of people yelling in acknowledgement of the man's words, and some of them even looked like they were confident. Though, at the end of the day, I'll be the best. No doubt in my mind.

The test began a few minutes after that when Captain Ciel came. He had ginger hair, a tannish skin colour, wore the standard clothes a marine would wear, and he was using a sword. The first person who was called to fight him only lasted 5 seconds because after one gut punch it was over. That became a trend for the next 30 contestants as they all only lasted around 5 to 10 seconds. That was until they called my name.

"SLADE JACKEL YOUR UP!"

I sighed as I got up from my spot on the ground, and walked over to the centre of the makeshift arena that had been erected for these fights. I could tell that the captain was extremely confident as he had been able to knock all the other contestants off the stage with nothing but a few punches.

"You sure you wanna fight me, kid?"

I looked at him as I stepped onto the stage, and without thinking I smirked at him and for a split second, it seemed to surprise him.

"Oh, trust me I plan to show you just what I can do."

Not really. Aizen had made it very clear that I wasn't to use all my skills or abilities in this performance check. He wanted us to be kept off the radar in terms of overwhelming power at the moment. Though I am to make a statement here, and I get to beat up a Marine.

"Alright kid, I'll try to make this fast."

Then without a pause, he charged at me with a straight punch just like he used on all the other contestants. However, the moment his attack was in my arm's range I easily deflected it by slightly pushing his arm to the right, and then I brought my leg up and landed a solid kick right into his gut sending him flying back a few feet. A resounding curtain of silence blanketed the crowd as everyone was staring in awe at what happened, but the one who looked most confused was Captain Ciel. His face was scrunched up, and I could see the flame of anger which burned in his eyes.

"You just got a lucky shot kid, I'll show you what a marine captain can do."

He then unsheathed his sword and charged at me. He swiped his sword at my chest which I dodged and pretended like I was almost caught off guard. This seemed to make him happy, so he attacked relentlessly with his sword, and every time I narrowly dodged. I even allowed him to make a few shallow cuts to make this even more realistic. After a little more of that, I decided it was time that I go on the offensive. I grabbed my sword and attacked him similar in style to the attack he started with. He was able to dodge it but not without getting a good cut to his chest. It was shallow, but I could tell it hurt just a little. We clashed for about a while and it was clear that I was beginning to overwhelm him, and then there was a sound that pierced through the clangs of our swords.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

The sound of the time which had been set before each match. Which meant that 7 minutes had passed. Captain Ciel was breathing heavy, and his face was covered in sweat and blood from the number of cuts I had inflicted on it. On the other hand, I was feigning fatigue and mimicked him to make it look like I was tired. I gave him a small bow, but instead of returning it, I could see him glaring at me with animosity basically radiating off him. He was mad, and that was more than enough of a reward for me.

"Alright Candidate Slade, you may go back and rest."

I nodded and walked off the makeshift stage, and walked back over to my previous position though this time people cleared a path for me out of both fear and respect. Once I sat down I sighed and watched the remainder of the fights. None of the others went past 5 minutes though. After the final person went up and got beaten the judges announced that there would be an hour break. The hour came and went and then the judges returned with the same marine from the beginning leading them. He got on the makeshift stage and began.

"Hello again everybody! I would like to say you all did a great job, and even though most of you were unable to thoroughly impress us you will still be granted the right to join the marines. However, we did have quite some outstanding talent to join us this year. In total, we had 5 candidates who will receive an immediate officer promotion, and one of them is a part of this batch."

It seems like I was the only one in this group who will be getting an officer rank, but it's quite interesting that 3 others in Lord Aizen´s group also got a promotion.

"I'm sure you all saw his amazing performance and based on his displayed skills and Captain Ciel´s input...we have determined that Slade Jackal will receive the rank of Commander. Quite a respectable rank, but surprisingly he did not receive the highest promotion today. No today three people outdid Slade, and three received the rank of Commodore. The final man whose name is Sosuke Aizen received the rank of Rear Admiral. That is all our essential information, so without further adieu, you are all dismissed and we look forward to seeing the actions all of you will take to further justice in the world."

Lord Aizen must have really downplayed himself if he only got Rear Admiral, but I suppose he meant to. Although I do wonder about those other recruits, if they get in the way then I´ll cut them down before Lord Aizen has to dirty his hands. Yes, I look forward to seeing how this will all play out.

"Wait Slade Jakal you will need to follow us."

I looked back towards the group of Marines, and I sigh once again: I sigh too much for a 14-year-old. I nodded at them and quickly made my way over to the group of marines. Once I was with them they immediately began to walk forward, and I silently followed behind them, not paying attention to what they were whispering to each other. After a while of walking, we made it to a white 3 story Marine office building and entered heading straight to an office in the back. When we made it to the door the marines opened it for me, I entered and they immediately closed it behind me.

Once inside I could see that I was not alone. To my left was what I can only assume were the other newly ranked candidates, and behind them was Lord Aizen simply reading a book. Normally marines look and act quite similar to each other, but these three new candidates are very different from the average marine. The tallest one who is easily 3 ½ meters tall, had golden hair that fell just above his neck, he had a black eye patch on his right eye, had what I can assume is an overly built body that pulsed with muscles, and he wore a set of generic lumberjack like clothes.

The next one was a girl with long bluish-black hair, paler looking skin, crystal blue eyes, average height, and her clothes were...quite revealing. All she wore was a thin black bra that allowed just a hint of what she had beneath it, and a pair of blue cargo pants. But what got my attention was the fact that strapped onto her back was a massive sword that seemed to be the same height and width as her own body.

The final one was...a boy around my age. He had dark brown curly hair, chocolate-coloured skin, slightly shorter than myself, wore a tight black tank top that displayed his highly toned chest and revealed his muscly arms, wore loose-fitting green pants, and he had black gloves on his hands.

All in all, they look quite interesting and based on the way Lord Aizen is constantly glancing at them while reading his book, he must think so as well. Perhaps we will use them if the time ever calls for it. We stayed in the room in silence for a while longer, but then the door to the office opened again and a new marine walked in. He was a tall, tanned, broad-chested, muscular old man, with black hair and a beard that seemed to be greying slightly. He looked at all of us, and I could see that he had a wide toothy grin stuck on his face as he walked towards the desk and sat behind it. We all stared at him before he started talking.

"My My My, you all are awesome."

Well, that´s not what I expected from such a formidable looking Marine. Wait...a strong marine, with a laid back personality, and what the man said earlier can only mean that sitting before us is the legendary Marine Garp The Hero. One of the few marines that deserve my respect.

"Let me introduce myself, I´m Monkey Garp. This is the part of the meeting where I explain to you guys about the marines and why we´re so great but that stuff is pretty boring, right? Which is why I just want you all to introduce yourselves to each other because staring at the end of the month you all will be working in the same fleet, so everyone here should get along with each other. Who wants to go first?"

All of us, except for Aizen who was still reading, looked at each other waiting for the other to start.

"Alright, I´ll go first."

I looked to the one who spoke to see that it was the tall golden-haired man.

"My name is Hercules Shoshino, and I am from Torwell village in the South Blue. I am currently 25 years old, and I want to be a marine because I want to help my village pay off its debts."

Hmm, interesting but nothing out of the ordinary.

"I suppose I shall go next. My name is Rachel Valkeryon, and I am a former royal guard for the king of Soyfer. Sadly I lost my job, and I am now becoming a marine to make some money."

A royal guard of the king of Soyfer, quite interesting because they are known to be highly skilled and dangerous warriors who have brought down entire forts by themselves.

"Oh, you're THE Rachel Valkeryon. I heard you fought Hawkeyes Mihawk, and managed to survive."

"Well I am that Rachel, but I'm not as impressive as the stories say. Yes, I fought Mihawk, but he still beat me. I nearly lost my head several times in that fight, but now I am determined to get stronger no matter what."

She might be stronger than I thought, I´ve heard Mihawk was able to slice an entire island in half with his legendary Saijo O Wazamono sword named Yoru. If they were fighting seriously then she has to be a lot stronger than just a Commodore.

Now it's between me, Aizen, and the other kid. Maybe I should speak next...

"My name is Joseph Drole and I am 13 years old. I was born and held on a pirate ship until the Marines rescued me, and I have wanted to be a part of them ever since. I can't wait to crush those dirty pirates, and get my revenge."

Wow, he's just like me if only a little more boisterous. Perhaps we can get along for the time being. Now I´ll go next, and allow lord Aizen the honour of going last and being the best.

"My name is Slade Jackal and I am 14 years old. I was raised here in Sabaody, and I want to be a marine because I want to make the world a better place for everyone in it."

That's all they get for now, and now it's Lord Aizen´s turn.

"I suppose it's my turn now, my name is Sosuke Aizen. I am 39 years old and I was a wandering swordsman before, but I decided to become a Marine because I feel like my skills would be of far more use here than anywhere else. Thank you for taking me."

"Well aren't you a humble one, especially since you got the highest promotion. All of you are quite amazing. I think that settles everything we need to do for now. All of you are to report back here for special training in preparation for your upcoming departure. I hope to see you all again soon in the open waters. You can all leave now."

We all bow towards him, and had this been any other marine I might have internally gagged, but Garp is such a legend that he deserves this. Also, even I can tell that he is much stronger than myself, and he would slaughter me if I tried to fight him now. Once we were done bowing we all filled out the office with Lord Aizen being the one to close the door behind him. After that our mismatched group of 5 split up to go their separate ways, and to keep up appearances Lord Aizen and I went separate ways. Me going straight to the house and Lord Aizen taking a more scenic route.

I could feel a smile begin to crack on my face, and a bud of enjoyment began to form in my chest. Yes, everything is working according to plan, and one day Lord Aizen and I will change this world forever.

**An: Thank you all for reading this chapter, it means a lot to me. I tried to keep everything in the timeline for One Piece mostly accurate, and if you find anything messed up please inform me so I can fix it. I hope you all like the new OC characters because they will be here for a while, and they play a vital role in this story. If you have any suggestions, ideas, or useful criticisms pleases feel free to leave a review, I read them all. Thank you again for reading this chapter, and I hope to see you all again soon.**


End file.
